Multi-dimensional data analysis (e.g., viewing and analyzing data from multiple perspectives) has become increasingly popular with businesses. However, current multi-dimensional data analysis applications typically require users to be proficient in complex semantic languages such as Multi-Dimensional Expression Language (MDX), because MDX expressions are used to organize and analyze the data. Thus, it may be difficult for business employees untrained in MDX to perform multi-dimensional data analysis. Furthermore, although business employees may be familiar with data analysis formulae provided by commonly available spreadsheet applications, such formulae are usually not as powerful as multi-dimensional data analysis programs. For example, such formulae may only enable a one-dimensional (e.g., sequential) aggregation of data. Therefore, a business that makes decisions based on multiple factors may be faced with a choice between two expensive alternatives: train existing employees in complex languages such as MDX or hire analysts that specialize in multi-dimensional data analysis.